


Just One Moment to Share With You

by ErinPrimette



Series: The Soft Side of Sentinel Prime [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Robot Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sentinel Prime destroyed the control pillar to save the planet, he is given a chance to live peacefully. He takes this chance to reveal his feelings for his student, Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Moment to Share With You

By destroying the control pillar, Sentinel Prime managed to save Earth. He never thought he could stop the Decepticons from bringing Cybertron into Earth's atmosphere and survive the onslaught at the same time, but he did. With the control pillar destroyed and Megatron defeated, the war has finally come to an end. For once, the elder Prime felt inner peace, even if the memory of Shockwave using the mind probe on him still haunts him. Even so, Sentinel was proud of his student, Optimus, for defeating Megatron and ending the war.

At the moment, after Ratchet patched up the wounded Autobots, Mearing just called up Sentinel and Optimus to meet up with her at the hangar. Both mentor and student face the director, who was standing on the balcony.

"What do you want?" groaned Sentinel, "this had better be important. I've got a mess to clean up, and then, according to your orders, I have bags to pack."

"I know what I said," replied Mearing, "but you fixed the crisis for us. Thank you."

"Aye, we did," nodded Sentinel, "and nearly everyone survived. Well, at least everyone on our side."

"So," asked Optimus, "do you stand by your orders for Sentinel to leave, despite what he has done to end this war? Despite the fact that he sacrificed his life's work in favor of a planet and its people he does not know? Can you still say you want someone like that gone from your world?"

"I may have overlooked a few things such as the theft of your technology, Sentinel," admitted Mearing, "but considering what you did for us, we have considered letting you stay."

Sentinel made a brief glance at Optimus before returning his optics on Mearing.

"You have my word," smiled Sentinel, "I'll cause no trouble, except maybe some tire ruts when the ground is muddy because of my weight, but that can't be helped. If I may stay, then thank you."

"You're welcome," responded Mearing, "now, if you'll excuse me."

Without saying anything further, Mearing headed toward her office. Sentinel and Optimus stepped outside the base. One brief glance at his student was just enough for Sentinel's spark to pulsate with longing, or something like that.

"Optimus," stuttered Sentinel, "I know you don't have anything planned for this evening, so I was… well, I-I want to speak with you alone. Do you mind coming with me?"

Of course, Optimus noticed his mentor's unusual stuttering, but he kept it to himself for now.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind going along with you," nodded Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus," smiled Sentinel.

Once Sentinel and Optimus transforming into their alternate modes, they drove down the road until they reached a wooded hilltop from which the national mall and the monuments were visible. After transforming into their robot modes, the older Prime took a step closer to his student.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Sentinel?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, Optimus," nodded Sentinel, "you were always my best student; always so eager to learn, and such a kind spark. I loved our little talks alone, away from everyone else, and… frag it, I'm terrible at this."

Sentinel stammered for a moment.

"I-I love you, Optimus," blurted Sentinel.

Sentinel immediately brought his hand to his mouth and squeezed his optics shut. Optimus couldn't help but smile upon hearing his mentor's words. He stepped closer to the elder Prime and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Sentinel," smiled Optimus.

"Really?" chirped Sentinel, surprised.

Sentinel shivered slightly at his student's soft touch. Oh, how he wanted that touch everywhere, those arms around him, those hands on every inch of him. But, he wouldn't push it; he cared too much for Optimus to do that to the young Prime. No, he would wait until Optimus was ready to take it that far; then he would make sure neither of them would ever forget it.

Sentinel quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Optimus rest his forehead on his mentor's. His student gently embraced to him. The older Prime returned the embrace, pulling Optimus closer until their lip plates met. Sentinel was careful not to harm his student as they deepened their kiss, a soft whisper of a moan escaping him. Primus, his student had such an amazing taste, sweeter than the best high grade. He didn't want it to stop, for fear it was just a wonderful dream. After a long while, they broke off the kiss.

"Optimus," asked Sentinel, "is it...all right if we...interface here?"

"I would love to," nodded Optimus.

Sentinel gently laid Optimus to the ground. Hovering over his student, the elder Prime gently stroked his audio processor with his hand, the younger Prime leaning in to the touch.

"That's it, Optimus," murmured Sentinel, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

His other hand started exploring the younger Prime's body, while Sentinel leaned down and gently nipped at some of the sensitive wires in his student's neck, encouraged by the sounds Optimus had started to make. The younger Prime perched his hands on his mentor's shoulders as he ran his fingers along the seams of his armor. Sentinel shivered as Optimus occasionally tugged on the sensitive wires. The drapes from his shoulders quivered as the older Prime stroked his student's chest and lower back.

"Don't be afraid, Optimus," whispered Sentinel, "I'm all yours. Don't hold yourself back."

After giving a nod, Optimus planted a kiss on his mentor's neck cables as his interface panel clicked back, revealing his spike and valve. He began tensing up as Sentinel ran his fingers along his student's spike, eliciting a moan from him.

"S-Sentinel, please," begged Optimus.

"Please what, Optimus?" asked Sentinel.

Sentinel carefully stroked the end of his student's extended spike while his other hand moved down to massage his student's inner thigh. Optimus only let out chirps as he embraced his arms around his mentor's back. The next thing he knew, the older mech slipped two of his tender fingers into his valve, compelling the younger Prime to buck his hips to the touch, his spark pulsating with need as he moaned to the excitement.

"Sentinel," moaned Optimus, "don't stop."

"As you wish," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel slipped his fingers further inside and began to scissor them within Optimus, touching every sensor and gently fondling with certain wires he knew to be pleasure-inducing, and enjoying the sounds Optimus was making. The older Prime leaned in and kissed Optimus again, his glossa slipping between his student's lip plates. At this point, he could feel his own spike press against his interface panel. After a short while, Sentinel broke off the kiss.

"Are you ready to continue?" asked Sentinel softly.

"Please do it," nodded Optimus.

Nodding wordlessly, Sentinel withdrew his fingers from his student's valve as his interface panel clicked back, revealing his spike. Upon cue, Optimus spread his legs apart.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you, Optimus," whispered Sentinel.

Slowly and carefully, Sentinel inserted his spike into the young Prime's soaking valve, grinding his own hips against Optimus as he thrust in and out of his student. Optimus closed his optics while digging his own fingers into the seams of Sentinel's armor. It felt so amazing inside him; he bit his lip plates in an attempt to suppress his moans. Yet, it was difficult to do so and even his spark continued to heat up from the excitement.

"Sentinel," begged Optimus, "more."

Sentinel nodded and sped up the pace. He himself had been neglected, but the look of pure ecstasy on his student's face made it livable, though he would have loved it if Optimus spiked him in return. In fact, the older Prime had been aroused for quite some time, his spike erect when it entered Optimus. His own valve ached for attention, but Sentinel was focused on Optimus, stroking the powerful flamed chest whose paint job seemed to hint at the fiery spark within.

In the midst of thrusts, Sentinel leaned down and kissed Optimus, his glossa tangling with his student's. At that moment, neither of them were holding back. The older Prime felt his frame heating up, and he knew he was closer to overload. He ground harder and faster into Optimus, who now had lubricant coating his inner thighs.

"Sentinel!" Optimus cried out, his frame shuddering in his overload.

Not a second later, Sentinel moaned his student's name as he was hit with overload before releasing his own lubricant within Optimus. When the two came back down, they lay panting and sweating coolant. The older mech withdrew his spike and retracted it back into its interface panel before the young Prime retracted his spike and his valve back into its interface panel. Once they sat up, Sentinel held Optimus close to him, the younger mech's head on his chest and his other arm rubbing his student's back.

"Well done, Optimus," whispered Sentinel, gently stroking the young Prime's helm, "that was wonderful."

Smiling, Optimus wrapped his arms around his mentor.

"Thank you, Sentinel," purred Optimus.

"No, Optimus," smiled Sentinel, hugging his student closer, "thank you. I love you very much."

For a long while, Sentinel and Optimus remained together like this while enjoying the peaceful moment in the wooded hilltop. Eventually, they released the embrace, cleaned themselves up and stood back to their feet.

"Perhaps we should head back to base," suggested Optimus.

"I suppose you're right," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel and Optimus transformed into their alternate modes and drove down the road back to the base, ready to turn in for the night. Even when they are looking forward to a hopeful future for the Autobots, at least they found themselves glad they shared this one moment with one another.


End file.
